


The one where Yuta's oral fixation gets him punished

by DerekSandersvoice



Series: The One Where Taeil Is A Mafia Leader [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Moon Taeil, BDSM, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dom Moon Taeil, Dom/sub, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Gags, Gang NCT, Ice Play, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, Mafia NCT, Marking, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Protective Lee Taeyong, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSandersvoice/pseuds/DerekSandersvoice
Summary: Y'all I really uploaded this without a summary at first"- your daddy, would fire me himself if he saw you on my lap. I can't touch you and you know that, minx. -"Or Taeyong who works under Mafia Boss Taeil has to hang out his submissive boyfriend, Yuta then fails to suppress his sexual urges towards the male





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not many things are explained but by the next chapter, things will clear up soon. There will be a follow up to this, hopefully tomorrow then a whole prequel over the next month

Taeyong moved Yuta out of his lap the moment he sat down. They were out in the open living room by the main entrance. It was the largest free space for them to relax and wouldn't bother Taeil as the two could be easily found. 

 

Surrounded by pillows and blankets dragged from Yuta's closet, Yongie found himself questioning what they were doing.  
Maybe this was Yuta's idea of a movie date. Judging by the flat screen displaying Zero No and the unhealthy amounts of green tea desserts. 

"Why do you have a gun in your waistband?"  
"Maybe because I keep guard of your boyfriend?"

"Yet you're here to be with me!" Yuta giant smile shined in Taeyong's eyes. Rolling his eyes, Taeyong says "Taeil literally sent me to hang out with you, minx. Currently Johnny has my place while Taeil-hyung runs Dal Life co."

"God when you said it like that I'm better off bothering my Mister or Winnie." Yuta pouts vanishing his teeth from Taeyong's view.  
As the younger turns away Taeyong pushes his hair out of his face." Don't be like that, I'm sorry minx. I really dont mind hanging out with you. To be honest I think Sicheng needs that rest with how Taeil had him yesterday."  
The guard dog shuttered remembering having to be in the same office as them. 

His boss sat in the couch using his laptop as Sicheng stood himself up on all fours on the floor next to him. Except the boy had to stay perfectly still or he would spill the glass of wine balanced on his back. For the most part Taeyong was fine sitting at his Boss' desk reading books for how to improve his weapon skill usage. Although the youngers little whimpers very once in a while brought his gaze back to the school boy. Cardigan sleeves clenched his hands as he closed his eyes to focus on being still. Wasn't until 3 hours later when Taeil picked up the glass and dismissed him was when Taeyong could breathe normally. 

"Then let me cling onto you, Yongie." He whined like a child whipping his head back to give Taeyong puppy eyes.

"I don't think your 'Mister'-,"  
"My daddy*." Yuta interrupts. 

"I'm not going to refer to my boss as your daddy."

"You work under me and I could tell my daddy, to fire you if you disobey me." The little minx's smile stuck back on his face. 

"Fine your daddy, would fire me himself if he saw you on my lap. I can't touch you and you know that, minx. " As he finished he let Yuta move him closer. 

"Let me do the touching, I have permission and if I break any part of the rule, I get punished, you don't. " Taeyong could tell how hard he was trying for a taste of affection. 

"I don't know, minx. Let's just cuddle and watch the animation. Do you want your toy, or a sucker? Pacifier even?" He moved himself behind Yuta, craddling him shifting to rest against the edge of the L shaped couch. 

"Mister let's me suck your neck why are you being so distant?" Yongie couldn't admit how tempting he found his boss' boyfriend lately. He could honestly say it was just attractive, wanting nothing more than fuck the boy with no feelings attached.  
"Aish brat, so many toys and you still choose to abuse my neck. Alright start the film, you can mark me when you have the urge to, okay?" Finally the two reached a middle ground. 

As the second episode loaded Yuta began nuzzling into Yongs neck.  
Soon after sucking the skin covering his collarbone. Taeyong genuinely was afraid to pay any attention to the feeling knowing he would get hard. Not that many would judge him, looking at the Japanese beauty with a heavenly mouth.

Less than 10 minutes later, Yuta continued his trail up to his neck and jaw. But he sucked on a spot he never had before. A little moan released itself from Taeyong's mouth. As much as he wanted to believe that would cause Yuta to pull away, he wasn't shocked when the minx heard it and sucked harder. 

Almost as if his rightful mind left, Taeyong pushed Yuta back letting him fall, backside to couch.  
Yuta's thinking process took a second to realize that his best friend was sucking his neck skin.  
"Taeyong, please-" The Male's begging voice shot reality into both of their senses. 

Scrambling to get away from each other, Yuta touch the bruises wincing.  
"Oh my God I'm in for it now. Fucking sh-"  
And like a badly improvised plot, the front doors opened then closed. As both pairs of eyes caught those of the two on the sofa, Taeils presence darkened the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE YALL-MY KEYBOARD IS IN SPANISH   
> DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU WAITING HERES HALF THE CHAPTER I WANTED TO RELEASE YESTERDAY

The mafia leader dragged his employer and boyfriend into a non-occupied bedroom. Taeil was fuming so greatly, Yuta could practically see steam leaving his head. Taeyong on the other hand kept his gaze on the floor, worried for what would come next.

Right before they entered Sicheng caught Taeils eye.   
"Both of you are to strip and kneel by the bed."  
"Yes Mister."  
"Yes Sir."

As the two males with coloured necks left inside the room Taeil returned his attention to his other boyfriend.   
"Daddy, what are you-?"

Sichengs eyebrows pulled together as he watched the pair disappear. Taeil could only chuckle at his somewhat innocent baby. Though he decided to be open and clear on his intentions to the submissive.

"Taeyong has gone against the limits I set, with that Yuta broke my rules. I see fit that I punish them both, the proper way I do. If you want to watch I allow you to do so, it can help comfort your boyfriend. But you dont need to, I know you're not close to Taeyong."

The dominant saw his boyfriends face scrunch uncomfortably for a second before nodding. He knew Sicheng wouldn't want to part take in a scene with someone unfamiliar. Even if it wasn't him serving his dom. Sicheng had always been reserved when it came to playing. Unlike Yuta whom had proven to be the most mischievous out of the 3.

"Be a good boy and put up the laundry. Once you're done buy yourself some thing pretty on my card. Okay?" Taeil instructed knowing it would mentally ease the younger, being told what to do and such.

"Yes Daddy." Sicheng smiled as Taeils domestic kink was brought out. Treating him nothing less than a perfect trophy wife. Couldn't help but imagine the clothing be would purchase with a black card to distract him from missing his boyfriends. 

Patting his butt, Taeil sent Sicheng away, opening to his lover and right hand man exactly how he wanted them.  
"Yuta what is your safe word for this evening?" Taeil stood between the two kneeling males. Keeping his head down, his submissive answered 'exit'.

Following his response, the dominant leader asked how would he indicate he wanted Taeil to stop nonverbally. Yuta answered by snapping his fingers. 

"Lastly do I have permission to punish you as I see fit?" Taeil finished how he usually started punishments. By seeking consent and reminders of safe words.

"Yes Mister, punish me. "His voice so small, unstable, so lovely in Taeil's ears.  
"On the bed, prep yourself to 3 fingers. No noises." He hurried to follow out the direction, grabbing lube from the bedside table.  
Taeil adjusted his focus to Taeyong practically shaking under his gaze. Paying no attention on to Yuta's heavy breathing, Taeil walked to the dresser picking up a leather collar. It was one of Sichengs from when the sub had no other gear. Taeil thought that maybe the younger would like the same collar in different colors to match his outfits. But soon came to realize how attached he became to his first basic black leather collar. Placing the necklace in his hand, the dom crouched down to Taeyong. Lifting his chin to made eye contact, Taeil slowly clipped the collar around his neck.

 

"Will you let me indulge in a bdsm scene with you? In a sexual punishment?" Soft spoken words fell heavy in Taeyong's hearing. When Yongie nodded, Taeil shook his head and asked for a verbal response. 

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy. I don't expect you to submit to me, because you are unfamiliar with your own subspace. You'll set the limits of what I do, you are in control over that. Though I will execute, you will do your part by the light system. Green is I can continue to perform, yellow is you need me to slow down or take a break then red is to stop. If you say red I will automatically drop everything and do whatever I can to make you comfortable again. I won't bound you, but if you need a nonverbal signal, snap your fingers. "

Taeyong could swore his mind was racing a 100 miles an hour. Staring into his boss' eyes, he almost felt airy. Forcing himself to taking in the process, Taeyong said he understood.   
Seeing fit, Taeil started with the punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE  
> I'LL BE STARTING THE PREQUEL TONIGHT  
> FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED IN AN HOUR  
> SUBSCRIBE TO THE SERIES

What the non submissive Male failed to notice was that they couple often used this room as a playroom. The three were consistent in their bedroom but once in a while when Taeil had time for long scene, he would bring them to the bedroom next to theirs.

The youngest bit his lip tightly between his teeth, the soft skin whitened. Watching his bottom lip fill with blood as he released it from his teeth, Taeil pinched the skin.

"Don't do that," his stern voice let Yuta know he wasn't going to tell him off again, "Pet, tell me why you are being punished?" Taeil moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Yuta laying right in the middle had 3 fingers working in him, moving them faster for his boyfriend.  
"I went against what you set for me, Mister. I acted upon being unfaithful to you, Mister." Taeyong stared at his friend submit, something he had yet to witness. In completely honesty he found Yuta using such dialect weird, the boy had always been so carefree in front of him.

"Yes you did, couldn't help yourself from trying to seduce all the men in your life. God, you slutty little thing. I don't even want to play with you." Taeil said while grabbing Yuta's wrist to stop his movements, dragging the subs fingers out of himself.

"I'm not going to push you for having oral fixation, you know that. But it's caused much damage, for now I'm going to settle it by using another toy. Okay?"  
Yuta's dominants speaking tone changed so often, from mocking, degrading to bittersweet and loving.

The two observed the dom make his way over to a top drawer. Yuta instantly recognized it as the placement for where his mouthpieces were. Many were scattered around the mansion but in that dresser held Taeils collection. From gags to pacifiers, baby teething rings and mouth guards, it had everything.

Since finding out about the boy's fixation, the elder always found a way to emphasized it. Back to when Taeil pointedly he might have the monomania, Yuta has let his Mister fetishize his oral fixation. Often, Yuta would be fucked while sucking a pacifier at least. More likely though, a ball gag strapped around his head to satisfy him. Mister Taeil on the other hand also recieved satisfaction seeing objects in his submissives mouth. Not to mention taking advantage of oral sex, letting Yuta warm him for hours.

As soon as Taeil moved in Yuta's view he saw an unfamiliar clear plastic item.  
"Now, pup this is a mouth guard but it doesn't sit inside of your mouth," Yuta had become familiar with sleeping guards given that Taeil made him wear one everytime he ruined something through biting.

"This is going to hook around the sides of your mouth and keep your lips from touching. Leaving you all exposed, huh?" He talked through placing the object on his boyfriend. It wasn't the most flattering device on, still Taeil smirked at his submissive.  
"How about we take care of you before I start on Taeyong," Taeyong's face promptly showing fear as Taeil returned his gaze to meet his eyes.

Yuta knew his saliva sooner or later was going to cover his body. Dreading anymore toys on him, the bottom looked over his fully clothed Mister grab ice cubes in a bowl and a bottle of water from a mini fridge next to the night stand. Reasoning behind the mini fridge was one, to hold water for Taeil to give to his submissives in long scenes and for ice play. Yuta hated temperature play causing candle wax or ice cubes on his skin as a common punishment.

"Please, Mister." He begged not caring for Taeyong hearing him sloppily whine.

"You hush, I am holding off because of our guest however if you continue like this, I wont." Taeil warned giving the bottled water to Taeyong. He gladly drank it rapidly in hope to calm his nerves. Sitting back on the bed, the dominant took an ice cube, pressing it over Yutas upper stomach. Slowly inching closer to the males cock, Taeil kindly pulled it away.

"I don't plan on touching any part of your stupid cock. Maybe you'll remember that way to not think with your dick. Naughty tramp, your cock is so much bigger than your brain I can't even blame you. Regardless I thought I taught you, you're mine. My little pet who can't be played with unless by me."

Resting the cube on Yuta's tummy to cold burn the skin, Taeil took another one taking in his pinched fingers down to Yuta's ass.  
Moans fell from his mouth, drool falling down to his chest without a barrier.

"Messy baby. Making a mess of yourself from all your holes. Your cock nearly drooling as much of your mouth. Don't worry, your sloppy cunt will join you soon." His dom chuckled pressing the ice in between the skin, onto Yuta's entrance.

"Ahhh, Mister, so cold-" his voice trying hard to be understandable only to get hushed again.

Once Taeil finally inserted the ice cube in him, Yuta's mind went blank. Filled with three ice cubes, Taeil pulled out a plug from the bedside table.

"Behave well or I swear I'll crop your cock. Sit there prettily and look at me punish Taeyong for touching what is mine."

Taeyong rubbed his wrists together as he linked them behind him. Nervously waiting for instructions Yongie kept his eyes trained on his boss.  
"Come sit on my lap, Tyong." Taeil sat down in a couch chair diagonal from the bed. Perfect view for Yuta to see he laid against the beadboard.

Taeyong quickly stood to his feet, taking a seat on his Hyung's lap like a child. He felt so small under the elders care. Feeling a hand wondered down his back, lowering slowly.  
"Did I not tell you that you could not leave marks on my submissive?"

Taeyong's giant eyes widen at the most fatherly pitch. Chest raising unevenly, he felt like a misbehaved pet or schoolboy getting scolded. An undoubtedly unpleasant feeling.

"You did, Sir."  
Keeping his response short as he could.

"Well in that case why would you do so?"  
"Sir-"  
"Answer me, Lee Taeyong."

"I find Yuta very attractive, I wanted him, Sir. I'm sorry, Boss."

Man-handling his dongsaeng to flip over, Taeil pressed Yongies stomach to his thighs.  
"Bad boy,"such a small comment caused Taeyong to whimper,"didn't your mother tell you not to touch what isn't yours?"

"She did, Sir. I apologize-" Taeil cut him off by a simple grasp of his wrists. Pulling them back to rest together at the base of the boy's back.

"I don't want to hear it, Tyong. You deserve a spanking." Taeil pushed Taeyong's head down as he tried to turn back to him.  
"But-"

"I'm sure you won't want to talk back to me in this position. What colour?"  
"Green,"

"Alright, stay still and be quiet. I'll be hitting you with my hand only. Count them for me, I will give you 25."  
Taeil smooth his hand over Taeyong's fleshy bottom watching his employer squirm.  
Yongie squeaked out in surprise as Taeils heavy hand hit his butt.

"One," after the repetition of 24 more smacks on his ass, Taeyong was a mess. He didn't beg for forgiveness like he wanted to. His mind told him Taeil would only get more frustrated with him if he did. Judging by how he had his submissives, quiet and obedient ready to take what he gave them. Through his whimpers, Taeyong asked himself if it was too much. Not really knowing when a safe word was supposed to be said, Yongie told himself if he needed to say it, it would come naturally.

"Thank me, Lee." Taeil ran his hand over the skin he abused just moments before.

"Thank you, Sir." Words flowing out of blushing cheeks.  
Yuta, who had been silently waiting on the bed made subtle whines. To which his owner rolled his eyes. Saying "can't handle being without my attention".

"Tyong on the bed beside Yuta."

The dominant walked himself to the other side, standing by the edge of the mattress. Yuta flashed his eyes to his best friend but quickly turned his head to his dom.  
Rutting his ass back in the silk sheets, Taeil held his hips down his one hand.

"Look here, Tyong. Watch him,"  
With Taeyong watching carefully, Taeil pulled out the plug from Yuta using his opposite hand. Water spilled out of his hole as his ass twitched, clenching for fulfillment, recieving none in return.

"Don't you just want to fuck him, his boy pussy warming the ice enough for it to melt. Now he's all wet, soaking like a girl. Maybe I should make Taeyongie lock your pathetic cock away, Yuta. Remind you that you don't need it, not like you pleasure people off of it. All you can do is go around being an unloyal tramp. Aren't you, aren't you so desperate to be filled?"

Nodding along to whatever his boyfriend said, Yuta started to retry to beg. Sadly nothing came out auditable and resulted in him drooling a second time.

"Stupid bitch, you love being a whore don't you. Craving attention so badly all for a taste of cock. Want all the focus on you." Taeyong's own cock strobbed at his boss degrading his best friend. Eyes mesmerized by Taeils fingers circling Yuta's rim, never entering the boy. Yet what got Taeyong was Yuta's expression. Hair fallen over his face, eyes big with need, mouth spread so open, every last detail on Yuta's body was art. From the red hickies lining his neck to his chapped lips.

"Please, Sir." He couldn't hold off any longer.

"What do you ask for?"Taeil smirked, keeping his hand moving on Yuta's privates.

"May I please fuck him? Shit- even if you could just let him blow me, please?"

He hated his voice, he hated what he was saying. But in reality he wasn't saying anything more than his thoughts. His mind was focused on getting Yuta off then himself. Taeyong always considered himself a gentleman anyways.

"Yuta sadly won't be using his mouth any time soon, nor do I want another Male using his hole. You are going to suck him off and I'll return the favor, how does that sound?"

His employer nodded along to whatever he planned. Taeil almost wanted him for his submission and obeisance. Arousal rose from thinking of break in a new toy, training them and watching their first sub drop.

Taeyong wrapped his lips around the base of Yuta's cock. Instantly gagging and pulling off to kiss his tip. Taeil held his hips down so Yuta couldn't thrust up.  
"Da-Mister please,"

Taeyong slowly starting working in the length into his warm wet mouth.  
"What was that, tramp?"  
"Daddy, please,"

Running his tongue over prominent veins in result of hearing that mumbled out name. The body guard knew he could give good head, almost prideful of the fact. Using his skills the best he could with his sex brain to pleasure his best friend.  
Yuta's little whimpers are so motivating in his ears, wanting to cause more arousal. Wanted to see him become nothing less of a messy, cum dumb beautiful submissive.  
Once he no longer felt like making the male suffer, Yongie started deep throating him. Humming to keep himself from gagging a second time, furthering Yuta's gratification.

"Gonna cum, cum please let me-"  
Taeyong assumed his boss took off his oral device since he was now speaking in clear sentences. His assumption proven right gazing up with a cock in his mouth.  
"Shhh-, baby"  
The non submissive realized Taeil had control over Yuta's orgasm, the dom was denying the younger boy of climaxing.

"Can't-, Mister. Really-Daddyy, I can't. Gonna cu-"

Taeyong's head was thrown back as he felt his hair being yanked on. Releasing his mouth from Yuta's cock, he watched him spasm through his ejaculation. Stripes of non-opaque whitish liquid hit his chin and neck as Yuta.

Loud, whiny groans of "No, no, no-" exited the submissives mouth like a mantra.

Taeil had ruined his orgasm by taking away stimulation of Taeyong's mouth leaving him to cum without a sweet sensation.  
Yongie looked to see Taeil wearing a large smile."You're punishment is complete, Yuta-baby. How about we give you to Winnie?"  
Yuta responded in a childish manner, puffing annoyed, letting Taeil push a pacifier pass his lip then picking him up bridal style.

"You hush now. Tyong I'll go put him next door and we'll continue as planned."  
His boss left with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up on the prequel please subscribe  
> Leave comments and kudos  
> And if you're wondering the night ended with Taeil sucking off Taeyong like a pro, letting the boy cum in his mouth then sent him off to bed having Sicheng help him instead

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to this series if you enjoyed what's out so far


End file.
